Overrun
by Hoverboardkid
Summary: Everything's going just right...until Pete notices he doesn't like coffee! Now Mo Rizzle and Pete must find out why all the animals from their town have been taken away by strange men with sunglasses! Chaos and adventure, devastation and destiny await the
1. The Plot Begins

_Toot! Toot! _The train was coming in at precisely eight AM.

It was a bright sunny morning and Pete felt wonderful. Nothing could stop him from having another wonderful day.

The birds were chirping as he got out of bed. He stretched in just the right positions; cracking his back.

Gliding majestically down the wooden staircase, Pete landed on the main floor with a thump. He went over to the kitchen to make himself some coffee.

"Wait!" exclaimed Pete aloud, even though he was the only one in the room. "I **hate** coffee! Why am I making coffee?"

That was when things went wrong.

_Thud! Thud! Thud!_

"Who is it?" asked Pete as he slowly walked to the door.

_Thud! Thud! Thudthudthudthudthud!_

"What do you want!" yelled Pete as he cautiously made his way to the noise.

There was no answer. Only silence. Pete opened the door with fear.

Swiftly opening the door all the way and diving on top of Pete, an overweight male known as Mo Rizzle screamed out in fear, exhaustion, and anguish all at the same time. He was a large fan of rap, which is why Pete didn't favor him as a neighbor so much.

"They've taken them, yo! They're all gone!" Mo cried out in anguish, exhaustion, and fear.

After Pete had shoved Mo away from him and brushed his body off, Pete exclaimed, "What happened to you!"

His friend was disheveled… his clothes were dirty and his eyes had rings around them.

"I tried to stop them, yo… I did. But they just told me to go back to my hizz-house and that everything was going to be mighty fine. They even tried to bribe me with some Bling-bling!"

Pete shook his head in disgust. "OK, OK… s-l-o-w-i-t-d-o-w-n. You tried to stop who? From doing what?"

Mo started to get worked up again. "I don't know who it was! They weren't the boys in blue… they was all wearing sunglasses, and burning the animal's houses and takin' them away in big trucks, which looked like a jail on wheels!"

Pete pondered this quietly, and then asked him one more question. "Why didn't they take us away?"

Mo shrugged. "Because we're humans, and not animals?"

"So these people must be trying to exterminate animals."

"Or using them for some evil sinister plot. Whoah."

"One of those two should be correct. We've got to hurry! We're the only humans in this town, as far as I'm aware of. Let's find out where those trucks went!"

* * *

Investigating the scene, Pete discovered much of what had occurred earlier that morning. 

There they were, tire tracks and all. Animal prints were scattered everywhere on the ground, showing signs of rushing to and fro, and confusion.

There was one thing that was bothering Pete, however. He was talking to himself – Mo had gone out to inspect other parts of town.

"How do trucks come in and get out of town? It's just plain weird! You can only get out of town by the train station!" he exclaimed with curiosity.

Mo had some interesting news. He rushed over to Pete and started to talk.

"Pete! Yo, Pete! I'll be findin' something real sweet here!"

"What is it?" asked Pete.

His rap-loving friend enthusiastically answered with enthusiasm. "The train tracks! They're… gone! Come with me!"

* * *

Pete rushed to the train station to discover the truth – Mo was right. The train tracks had been replaced with a highway! And the train station was gone… in its place was a road leading in to the town. 

"I loved the train station!" exclaimed Pete. Every morning it was the whistle of the train that woke him up. It was a great way to start off the day, and now he would miss it – forever.

"Why? WHY!" shouted Pete to no one in particular.

Unfortunately, Mo thought Pete was talking to him, and felt very insulted.

"Hey, yo… don't be hatin'! I don't know anything about this sinister plot!" said Mo as he started to walk away in disgust.

"I wasn't talking to you… I was just being dramatic." explained Pete, running over to his friend with confidence.

_Rumble Rumble Rumble!_

"Did you hear that?" asked a wide-eyed Mo.

_Rumble Rumble RUMBLE!_

"What the… it sounds like… bulldozers?" said Pete, clearly confused.

Sure enough, five bulldozers emerged from the tunnel, coming their way. Mo shivered with fear.

"This does not look so good…" Mo said, trembling.

Pete answered with a warning, "they're going to tear apart our town! Run to the house!"

Pete and Mo started to run back to their houses. Unfortunately, Mo was a bit overweight… OK, really overweight… and he stumbled and fell on the ground. Sliding a few feet, Mo screamed out in pain.

Pete turned around in slow motion, only to see that the bulldozer was almost on top of Mo.

"Mo! Look out!" screamed Pete. His friend was about to be squashed!

Find out what happens next chapter… which I assure you is much more humorous, and exciting! And it's longer!


	2. The Bulldozers

"Mo! Get outta there!" yelled Pete. A large bulldozer was about to run over his helpless, overweight friend, who was lying on the ground.

Just at the last second, Mo rolled to the side. The bulldozer swept over where he would have been… and kept going, heading for Pete!

This time it was Pete who panicked. His version of panicking was just… well… standing there. In fact, he kept standing there until Mo said something.

"Run, Pete, Run!"

And so he did – faster than he had ever run before. He sped all the way to his house and locked the door. Then he rushed to the window to see what the bulldozer would do next.

It was on a collision course – straight towards Pete's house! Pete decided his house was not the safest place to hide, so he ran out again. Slamming the door, he ran over to a tree and scrambled up inside it. Now, he could spy on the bulldozer and whoever was in it.

* * *

Meanwhile, Mo was running away from the four other bulldozers which were chasing him. He was trying to find a safe place to hide – but there was none. He just ran and ran and ran until his legs felt like they were going to cave in, and his jiggly, heavy body felt like it was going to burst.

Mo stopped dead in his tracks and turned to face the bulldozers. Who was trying to kill them? Mo tried to get a good look at the people driving the bulldozer, but he couldn't see anyone. Maybe the windows were tinted? He couldn't tell – they weren't that close.

* * *

Pete was still in his tree. The bulldozer had destroyed his house, and now he was mad. Very mad. Pete dropped out of the tree and started walking towards the huge machine. The bulldozer had stopped; the person driving must have been deciding what he wanted to do next. Pete walked to the side of the bulldozer and walked up the small steps leading up to the driver's seat.

Pete opened the small glass door…

What?

How was that possible?

Nobody was inside the bulldozer! It was empty!

* * *

Mo leaned against a tree, taking a breather. He had to find Pete, but he didn't want to go by the houses, in fear that they would be destroyed. Maybe if he could get out of sight of the bulldozers, he could rest. He decided to sprint to the museum, and try to lose the bulldozers.

_3, 2, 1… GO!_

_Huff Huff Huff Huff Huff Huff Huff Huff Puff Puff Puff Puff Puff Pant Pant Pant Pant SLAM!_

He made it! He was sure he had lost the bulldozers, and now he could rest… maybe have a nice, deep, sleep…

* * *

Pete was determined… and creeped out. He was driving the bulldozer, but it had a mind of its own. It did not follow commands – it just went on with its ordinary business of destroying everything in its path.

No matter how hard Pete hit the steering wheel or screamed at the machine, it wouldn't stop. Suddenly, Pete had an idea. A very… clever idea. He just needed to find a bridge…

Pete hopped out of the driver's seat and ran in front of the bulldozer to catch its attention. The bulldozer quickly started to follow Pete as he ran down away from the destroyed houses to the sea. He ran along the stream, following nature's path down to the ocean. Eventually he came to a bridge, and made his way across.

Following him, the bulldozer made its way across the bridge. Fortunately for Pete, the bulldozer did not have a real 'mind' of its own and the bridge broke apart under the heavy strain of the machine. The bulldozer was stuck in the stream and could not get out.

"Yes!" shouted Pete. He had done it. Now he was finally free of…

_Rumble Rumble Rumble!_

"Ahh!" yelled Pete as he turned to see four more bulldozers heading toward him. He needed another great idea…

"Think, Pete, think!" shouted Pete to himself. The bulldozers were coming in at the speed of…well… bulldozers. Think, Think, Think… Pete had an idea! He ran in front of the bulldozers, weaving and dodging. Eventually, the bulldozers had formed a circle around Pete.

Trapped, Pete confidently stood there. The bulldozers were coming in faster, but Pete knew what to do. As they all came in towards him at the last second, Pete jumped in the air as high as he could. The bulldozers crashed into each other, creating an explosion, which sent Pete flying into the air.

* * *

_CRASH! AHHHHHHHH! THUMP! CLATTER CLATTER WUMP!_

"WHAT'S HAPPENING!" screamed Mo as he jumped up to attention. He scanned the scene. He had been sleeping in the fossil section of the museum. Pete had busted through the roof and had landed on a collection of bones. Now they were scattered around the floor.

"Sorry, Mo," answered Pete as he brushed himself off for the second time that day. "I was in a bit of a predicament…"

"Yeah, I'm just glad you made it, dude. I was trying to think of a solution here."

"Oh, really? You think of anything?"

"Well," Mo paused for a second. "I… got distracted."

Pete sighed. "You fell asleep, didn't you?"

Mo laughed nervously.

_Rumble. RUMBLE. RUMBLE!_

"We've gotta get outta here, fo shizzle!" shouted Mo, running toward the exit.

"There's more bulldozers!" screamed Pete. When would this ever END?

Pete quickly followed Mo toward the exit. Unfortunately, they discovered a bulldozer was coming in through that way.

"Quickly! Back to the hole in the ceiling!" shouted Pete, grabbing Mo's arm. They raced back to the fossil section, and Pete looked around for anything that could help them get out of there.

He spotted something. Of course - the janitor's closet! He ran over to the door, desperately trying to open it. They didn't have much time.

"Rats!" shouted Pete. "The door's locked! What do we do?"

Mo smiled. He had a plan. His bodyweight equaled 333.33 pounds. He could easily knock down the door. Planting his feet firmly in the ground, he counted to three.

_1…2…3…GO!_

Mo pushed himself forward, propelling his body towards the door. He ran faster, faster, until he hit the door with such a tremendous force that his body fat rebounded off the wall and sent him flying in the air. He flew through the hole in the ceiling and landed outside on the grass. Fortunately his body cushioned himself as he hit the ground.

* * *

Back inside the museum, Pete was still trapped. He could hear the bulldozers coming in closer… what was he going to do now?

That's it for chapter two… reviews anyone? Maybe one more chapter and I'll get a few.

Also, this story is about to become a bit more epic…


	3. Chickens Interrogation Allies

Back inside the museum, Pete was still trapped. He could hear the bulldozers coming in closer… what was he going to do now?

He tried the door to the janitor's closet again. The door wiggled free, surprisingly! Mo must've hit it hard enough for it to open successfully. Pete went inside the closet, searching for anything to help him get out. A ladder! But it was too small. It would never reach the ceiling… Pete kept searching. Rope and Super duct tape… Super duct tape! This tape stuck to anything and everything, and could hold throughout extreme conditions. It would be perfect! He had a plan.

Pete rushed out of the closet. The bulldozer was emerging into the room. It started to plow right through the fossils. Pete put a piece of duct tape and attached it to the rope. He then threw the part of the rope that had duct tape attached to it up on the ceiling. It stuck, and Pete began his climb. Slowly but surely, he reached the top, and the bulldozer couldn't do anything… except knock the rope around. Pete was hanging onto the edge of the hole in the ceiling with one hand, and the rope with the other.

Suddenly, the rope pulled tight. The bulldozer had gotten it caught in it's gears, and it was pulling the rope away from him! The duct tape strained, but it wasn't more powerful than the bulky bulldozer, and the rope ripped from his hands. Pete quickly grabbed onto the ceiling with both hands.

He needed to pull himself up, he desperately needed to… but his muscles weren't strong enough. He wasn't very physically active or in shape. Pete was about to give up hope, when all of a sudden he slipped, so he didn't need to give up hope.

"AAAAAAaaaaaaaahhhhhhh!" _THUMP!_

Pete landed on the bulldozer, hard. But fortunately for him, the bulldozer was not blocking the exit anymore! Why hadn't he thought of that earlier? Pete got off the bulldozer as quickly as he could, and raced to the exit, where he found Mo lying on the ground outside.

"Mo… c'mon pal, get up. We need to get outta here – something's wrong, and we need to figure out what."

Mo regained consciousness and sat up straight, rubbing his bruised tummy.

"I feel… like crap," mumbled Mo.

Pete smiled. "You look like crap."

Not smiling, Mo got up and stretched his legs. "So now what we gonna do, eh?" he asked softly.

"Well…" Pete began. "We should go to Llams City. That's where the CIA is located."

Mo frowned. "The Central Intelligence Agency?"

Pete smiled. "Sort of. They're name is copied off of them, because they basically do the same job… only they have fun doing it."

Mo was even more confused. "Then what is this company?"

Pete explained himself. "The CIA.. the Chickens Interrogation Allies, are a group of Chickens which track down bad guys and, well, to put it simply, get rid of them. They should be able to help us know what's going on here. I suspect whoever is bulldozing our town and kidnapping animals is doing something highly illegal."

"That's cool," began Mo. "But, y'know, how are we going to meet with these guys? We're just two bums from the country, and they're big city agents."

Pete grinned a big, cheesey grin. "Let's just say I have… connections."

Pete and Mo walked along the road that used to be train tracks. They desperately needed a car, or some form of transportation. They still had a while to go until they got to Llams City.

"There's one question that'd be botherin' me, now, brutha…" said Mo, struggling to keep up with Pete's rapid pace.

"What's that?" asked Pete, wondering what Mo had on his mind.

"Well, why is Llams City called Llams City?"

"It's small spelled backwards… sort of a hidden meaning. It's a big city… small backwards… like the opposite of small. Get it?"

Mo rolled his eyes. "I'm not falling for that, Pete my man."

"It's Greek for 'Important and Useful.'"

Mo rolled his eyes again. "You don't know, do you?"

"Of course I know. I'm just not telling you."

"Oh, yeah, sure, mmhmm. Right."

Finally, Pete and Mo got to Llams City. It was hustling and bustling with activity – animals and people walked along the sidewalks, across streets, and into buildings. Pete and Mo did not fit in – they were wearing old ragged clothes that had been torn by their mission, while other business men walked around in suits.

"This way," said Pete, grabbing Mo's arm and guiding them through the crowds of people. He knew where the CIA headquarters were… he had been there a few times already. However, he had never been on important business.

Finally they made it to the towering skyscraper known as the CIA management headquarter facility base for research and government work building… CIAMHFBRGWB for short.

Two pig guards stood by the door with assault rifles. As Pete and Mo approached the entrance, one pig blocked the door and began to question them.

"What's your business here at the CIAMHFBRGWB? Who are you? What are your names? How old are you? Where do you come from? Why are you trying to get inside the building?"

The other pig, shoving his friend aside, smiled nervously at the two humans.

"Lil' Gip! Stop it! Let them answer your first question!" said the pig to his friend.

The pig known as Lil' Gip shoved the other pig back. "Stop it Frank! I know what I'm doing!"

The two pigs broke out into a fistfight. While they were distracted, Pete and Mo quietly slipped past them into the large building. They made their way to a desk, where the secretary was currently taking a call. Patiently waiting, Pete and Mo were bored out of their minds.

"That sounds just _horrible! _Did he drink the yellow one too? Gross! That's _disgusting! _How much money did he pay for them? 5,000 bells! What a waste of money! _Oh my goodness! _You're kidding me! No way! I had no idea… hold on, Sally, I've got some people I need to talk to."

The secretary put down the phone and made a mean glance at the two customers.

"Make it fast. Who do'ya wanna talk to?"

Pete smiled and put on his charming, good natured voice.

"If it's not too much trouble, I'd like to talk to the President of the CIA, Mr. Toast."

The secretary thought it was a joke. "You've _got_ to be kidding me. Please, I don't have time for this!"

Pete nervously glanced at Mo, who was staring at Pete intently. Pete turned to the secretary again.

"Listen, I'm a friend of his. If we could just see him for one sec.."

The secretary cut him off. "Sir, you can't see him without making an appointment for a few months in advance."

"Is he seeing anyone right now?"

"Well… no."

"Is he seeing anyone the rest of the day?"

"Actually, well, no…"

"Then I don't see _why_ we can't **talk to him**!"

The secretary was clearly frightened, and she nodded her head while biting her lip. "Yeah, yeah, OK, sure… 18th floor. I'll tell him you're coming."

"Very good, ma'am."

"What's your name again sir?"

"Tell him it's an… old friend. Oh yeah, and here." Pete fished out one bell from his pocket and handed it to the secretary. "It's a tip."

Pete briskly walked away. The secretary looked at the bell and rolled her eyes. Mo just stood there, gazing at the secretary. Finally, the secretary noticed this and tried her best not to be rude. "What are you looking at!" she screamed. Well, maybe she _was_ trying to be rude…

Mo was startled, and he ran over to Pete, who was waiting for the elevator.

"S'up, yo?" asked Mo. He glanced back at the secretary, who was on her phone again. "That secretary is a bit… strange. If you know what I mean."

Pete chuckled and entered the elevator as the door opened. Mo followed.

"Floor 18…" mumbled Pete as he looked for the button. There were so many! From 1-50, in fact.

"Wait!" exclaimed Pete. "There is no floor 18! What the…"

Mo looked over at the rows of buttons. "Hey, you're right. They skip 18."

Pete scratched his head. "There's only one solution… hit 17 and 19 at the same time, and maybe the elevator will stop in between."

Mo was confused. "Dude, that's not gonna work."

Pete shrugged. "Just wait and see."

The elevator doors opened. The two buddies stepped outside the elevators into a small room. A chicken was sitting at a desk, doing paperwork. He glanced up at the two humans.

"Glad to see you have arrived, Pete. I've been waiting for you…. BAWK!"

Chapter three is done. Reviews, anyone? This story's real plot will develop soon. Just wait and see what happens – it's going to be exciting!


End file.
